A Welcomed Burden: Miyuki
by KimiGoesCrazy
Summary: Hiei has never wanted to be a hero, but when he reluctantly saves a young girl despite his better judgement, he becomes hers & she becomes his ward. "I'll be forever in dept to you" Neither of them knew the depth of those words at those words at the time. HieiOC. M for explict content, language, and violence. Starts off pre-anime then goes along with the story line. Flames welcomed
1. 1Savior

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, just Miyuki. BTW for those who don't like the sexual scenes or are sensitive to that sort of thing I will give warnings and let you know where it starts and ends so you can skip those parts. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Savior**

Hiei chuckled to himself as he pulled his sword out of the fallen creature at this feet.

"He never stood a chance, poor fool."

As he continued to make his way through the forest, he heard a scream echo through.

It sounded to be a small human girl, but this wasn't unusual. There was a lot of illegal human trafficking in that part of the Maki, after all.

Not that it effected him.

But yet, he felt drawn to the scream, like something deep inside him wanted to save that weak little human girl. But even if he did, what would be the point? Her weak human body would give way to something else, soon anyway.

The scream erupted once again.

This time he couldn't help himself and with an act so unlike himself, Hiei broke out in a sprint towards the source of the screams.

When he arrived, he saw a small girl who couldn't be much older than 8 or 9.

Her plum colored hair that reached her mid back was full of twigs and dirt and her rose pink eyes shined with fear. She looked rough, like she had been here for a while. It was beyond him how she survived as long as she did.

The bore demon, that was not too far in front of her, charged at full force towards her.

She started to run but tripped over a large tree root growing out of the ground.

Without thinking about his actions, he swooped the girl up in his arms and laid her down on a high branch.

Once she was out of harm's way, Hiei cut the bore demon down with one swift cut. He sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned to see the little girl crawling down from the tree and running over to him.

"Where are you going, Mr?"

"That's none of your concern, baka-onna."

"Can I come with you?" She persisted.

"If I won't let you in on where I'm going, then what makes you think that I would take you with me?"

"Because you saved me. It would be pretty silly to save me from one demon just to leave me to be killed by another one," She replied, giggling.

"How long have you been here?" Hiei asked, ignoring her previous checkmate.

She stayed silent for moment, then answered, "A month."

Hiei could barely contain his shock. She looked like she'd been there a week, tops, if that. Her yellow floral dress was mostly in one piece and she only and a few minor cuts and bruises.

She must have stayed low and avoided the demon that inhabited. Even so how she made it this long in the Makai as young and fragile and as _human _as she was, he couldn't comprehend.

"Then you hardly need my help to make it back home."

"But... I don't have a home. My parents sold me to those scarey demons, they didn't even need the money, so obviously they didn't want me. They thought I was bad because I can do things that others can't," She explained, looking down at her small hands.

Hiei understood that all too well. Not being wanted, being all alone to fend for yourself. And, much like him, she was a survivor. But she wasn't strong like him, she was a weak fragile human girl. She, no doubt, wouldn't last much longer.

But that wasn't his matter, he could care less.

He began to walk away once again.

"Can I come with you?" She insisted, "Please, I don't have anywhere to go and I-I.. I'm scarred."

"And why would I care about that?" He asked, glancing back at her.

"Please! I would be forever in depted to you! I will do my part, I won't be a burden!" She begged once more, "I'm not asking for a family, but I don't want to be alone here." Tears poured from her eyes dropping onto the dry clay below her.

"Very well, but if start becoming dead weight, I will kill you myself," He said and started walking.

She whipped her tears and her sleeve and ran to catch up with him.

"So what's your name, Mr?"

"Hiei."

"I'm Miyuki! Miyuki Saikaku, and I'm 9 years old."

After a couple minutes of silence she added, "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No. And if you value your life, neither will you."

_And that's how it was for the next 3 years._

* * *

_Okay, this is the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think. (:  
_


	2. 2Poison Oak

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing T.T but my story line and Miyuki, of course. **_

_**I recently got my first follower for this story so I would like to dedicate this chapter to that person (:.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Poison Oak**

_Miyuki  
_

Hiei and I have been traveling a lot more than usual these days. He's also been pumping local demons for information for something, I wasn't sure what.

Hiei wouldn't have the patience to explain it to me, not that I'd ask. He could be a little cranky sometimes.

We made camp in the forest, bordering a small demon village. It was nearing dark and, much to Hiei's distaste, I was exhausted in a very obvious way. But when I had tried to apologize he would tell me to get over myself, that it had nothing to do with me.

Hiei left without a word to get materials, and possibly information, while I gathered fire wood.

It was very cold in this part of the Makai, even to Hiei.

"Done! Now I just need Hiei to start the fire, I wounder what's taking him so long," I pondered aloud.

Suddenly, I heard something move in the forest around our camp. Whatever it was, it was too big, and weak, to be Hiei. And by the sound of it, it was closing in.

Hiei had given me daggers he found off the body of a demon that attacked him a while back and though he'd been training me to use them, I still wasn't good enough to be a very big threat. I might be able to take a upper E class apparition, at the most, but not whatever this was. They were giving off middle D class energy, I wouldn't stand a chance without Hiei.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, slowly pulling my twin daggers from the straps of my boots.

"Calm down, little girl. My name is Gouki, and at first I was gunna eat ya, but then I heard you mention Hiei."

_Hiei.. What does he want with him?_

"You see.. I've been tracking him for some time now. I've got something he might want."

"And what might that be?" Hiei asked, appearing beside me.

The big man.. err.. _Gouki.._ smiled and took a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "A map, of the spirit world palace."

Hiei nodded at me and I sheathed my knives.

"Go on."

"You let me join you, and it's all yours."

"And what's to stop me from killing you and taking the map for myself?"

"Thought you'd never ask," He said and begun to flex. His muscles started to grow, his teeth getting thicker and sharper. His clothes started to rip as his muscles grew, His skin turned a rusty pink color.

"Wow, he pants know just where to stop ripping," I commented, clearly nervous.

"Not amusing, onna," Hiei scolded.

Hiei rolled his eyes before responding to his proposal with a nod.

"Excellent. I'll take you to where I'm staying, it's a hotel in the village. Hell, I'll even get you a room!"

My eyes sparkled with excitement. Hiei rarely ever stayed at hotels, mostly when I was ill or the weather was really bad.

I didn't really like this guy, but I was too excited about the hotel to care at that moment.

After a while of silence and Gouki's eyes shifting from me to Hiei, he asked, "So, what's with the human?"

)( *anime pulsing vein* "My _name _is Miyuki, and I would prefer if you didn't refer to me as 'The Human'."

"Riiightt," Gouki replied, still looking to Hiei for an answer.

"The human is none of your concern," He replied simply, "But do understand, that, that girl's life belongs to me."

Gouki stayed silent the rest of the way to the hotel.

"Weee! HAHA! Yay! A Bed!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into the bed and climbing under the covers, "It's bedtime for this Miyuki.." I said already falling asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, there was a sugar coated rice cake on the night stand.

"He remembered," A mused out loud.

_Happy 13th birthday, me. _I thought snuggling myself in the covers.

* * *

_Okay, what do you think about that? And it goes without saying that because Hiei would never admit to doing something so sentimental, Miyuki knows better than to try to thank him. Reviews, reviews, reviews! Give em!_


	3. 3ThisFireBurns

_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH just Miyuki. _

_I'm sorry it took so long and I was very pleased to see I have more favorites and followers and a new review! Thank you so much. I may be a little slow on updating for a couple months because I'm busy with graduation and preparing for the anime con coming up, but I'll write whenever I have time. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: This Fire** **Burns**

Hiei's POV  


It's been nearly a week since Gouki had supplied me with a map of the spirit world palace.

By day we searched for a portal to the living world, where I had gotten wind that an old master thief by the name of "Youko Kurama" had been hiding out. I've heard stories and legends of his skill and strength. He would be a great asset to us.

By night, while the Onna slept, Gouki and I worked out a plan for robbery of the vault and our domination of the living world afterwards.

Miyuki could be a burden, but her powers came in handy in the search for a portal.

"Onna, Do you sense anything?"

She closed her eyes.

After a couple minutes of silence and concentration passed, she opened her eyes once more and replied, "Yes, barely. There is one a mile in that direction," She pointed to the woods, "and it's closing fast. It'll be gone soon. I'd say we've got about 7 minutes."

"Then we better get going, If the human is going with us, I should carry her. She'll slow us down and we won't get there in time."

When I didn't respond, he made a step towards her.

I swooped her up before he had time to take another step and threw her on my back.

"Like I said before, the human's life belongs to me."

Gouki nodded and ran in the direction Miyuki had pointed in.

"Hold on," I warned, taking off behind him.

We barely made it through after a run in with some low class demonic scum. They fell to my sword quickly but almost cost us the only portal we'd come across in days.

On the other side of the portal, was a nasty human city alleyway. "Onna, Where are we?" I asked, irritated.

She peaked around the corner before replying, "Yokohama, from the looks of it. This is the city I lived in before..." She trailed off, her eyes reflecting old pain.

I nodded in response and understanding, "Get a room for us while Gouki and I go see what we can find out and I'll meet you back there."

"But there are over a dozen hotels in this damn city, how will you know where to find her?!" Gouki asked in confusion.

Miyuki stiffled a laugh and I smirked, my Jagan Eye glowing from underneath the bandana that covered it.

"Right." [Anime Sweat Drop]

Miyuki's POV

First thing is first, I needed to get some money. I headed into a well populated area and blended in with the crowd.

I scanned the crowd, then, if on cue, a tall blonde women with a long expensive looking coat walked out of a building screaming on her pink flip phone, "Must I do everything myself!"

_Perfect, and she's distracted. _

I pretended to be distracted as well as I ran smack into the obnoxious women, causing her to drop her hand bag.

I bowed in fake embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, ma'am, let me pick that up for you!"

"Whatever," She said and continued to scream at the poor soul on the other side.

While she was still distracted, I opened it up, grabbing all of the money and shoving it into my pocket quickly before she noticed anything.

"Here you, ma'am," I said handing her the purse. She snatched it from me and walked away in all her snooty glory.

When she disappeared around the corner I took the money from my pocket to count.

_That baka-onna had 30,966 yen on her! ($300) _I thought in disbelief.

I shoved the money back into my pocket.

_Maybe I should do a little shopping first._ I though smiling to myself.

"6,193 yen, please." ($60) The desk clerk said.

After paying him and getting my key, I took my new things up to my room.

Regardless of my little shopping trip, I was very good with money spending only 10,206 yen ($100) on clothes and necessities, stealing what I could.

After putting everything away I plopped down on the bed in exhaustion. It was soft, which was surprising because of what the rest of the hotel looked like.

_I wonder what Hiei is up to.._ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, It was still dark outside and the clock on the stand read: _3:06 AM_

I turned over to find a figure on the opposite edge of the bed.

_Hiei?!_ I almost said out loud.

I smiled, knowingly. _I knew he'd pass out sooner or later._

I crawled towards him to get a closer look.

He'd never fallen asleep this close to me before.

_He looks so peaceful_... I thought, getting a closer look at his face. My eyes stopped on his lips and I started to blush as I wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by those lips.

_Come on, Miyuki! Get real, like he'd.. with me.. and besides, you're not the kind of girl to even want that!_ I told myself.

But that did not stop the burning want in the pit of my stomach.

I placed my hand over my chest.

_My heart.. It's beating so fast.._

"I need to take a shower, this is too much!" I whispered, prying myself from the bed and scattering clumsily into the bathroom.

I shut the bathroom door a little harder than necessary and slid down on the door, my heart still pounding.

_I wonder..._

_I wonder how long I've felt like this_

* * *

_**It was a slow, boring, but necessary chapter. I promise there is better in store! Review on what you think, and as always flames are welcomed!  
**_


End file.
